


pittance

by kvrosawa



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Bridal Style, Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, F/M, Short, Tension, kanato sakamaki - Freeform, vampire, yui komori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrosawa/pseuds/kvrosawa
Summary: Yui feels a shiver run through her— even though he is holding her closely.





	pittance

she’s _ascending_ , she realizes, the whimsy of incredulity admix her obvious  _distress_.  “ _K..Kanato!_ ” her voice breaks / still thick with entwines of sleep. “W...what are you doing,” she murmurs,  _piteously_  — her eyes water from the strain of trying to keep them open. and with much hesitation, she hides her face into his neck.  
  
"....look, Teddy," his voice is  _low_. considerate. "she thinks that warming up to us like this will possibly make us offer some sort of  _leniency_.."  
  
Yui feels a shiver run through her— even though he is holding her closely. it is only after a moment that she comprehends tha _t she should be afraid_. "I haven't done anything, I promise..!" her plea wavers in strength, anxiety coalescing 'pon weariness. "please  _don't.._ "   
  
_"isn't there something else that you should say at a time like this? shouldn't you be on your knees, **begging for my forgiveness..?!** afterall it is only me that decides when your greivance is acceptable, isn't it?"_ malefic hands— tilt and manuever her, flesh detained betwixt sharp enamel as he poises precarious fangs. thoracic beating of her pulse against his tongue.  _he can taste her fear._  and he  **bites**.


End file.
